Please Find Me
by OnlyMondler
Summary: What if in "The One After The Superbowl", Susie (the girl Chandler humiliated in the 4th grade) turned out to be a complete psychopath who had a much more sinister plan of revenge? What if instead of just humiliating Chandler, she kidnaps him and keeps him bound and gagged in her house? What if it turns into a race against time to find him before she actually physically hurts him.
1. Chapter 1

**January 29, 1996 9:49 AM**

He woke up in an odd location, bound and gagged to a chair that wasn't his own. The chair, the only thing in the room, was old and on the verge of collapse. The room was lit by a single light bulb that was very dim. It was almost as if the room was a closet. There wasn't any sound of New York City, it was like a padded room.

He look down into his lap where his wrists were duct tapped to the arm of the chair. There was also bruising covering his hands as if he had put up a fight. His body aced and he felt disoriented. He wanted to scream, wanted someone to come save him, but he realized that there was duct tape over his mouth. His confusion was not only frightening him but it was hurting his head from trying to piece together how he had gotten there.

The last thing he remembered was Susie asking if they wanted to head back to _her_ place. But he was male, so how could he say no? He had followed her back to her apartment which wasn't too far outside of the village. It was a nice apartment, bigger that his and Monica's apartment combined. The last thing he remembered was the sound of something hitting his head.

And now he has woken up in this dark room of Susie's apartment. This must be her revenge from the fourth grade. He hoped that he would make it out alive.

A key unlocking the door made his head snap up from his gaze on his lap. The terror in his eyes was undeniable as Susie appeared from behind the door.

[-]

"Hey, Joey!" Monica said as Joey opened and closed her front door.

"Hey, is Chandler here?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"No, why?" Monica asked setting down the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Oh nothing, he just went out with Susie last night and I just expected him back by now." Joey explained.

"Well he'll be back. They were probably up late last night, but he'll show up." Monica assured him, but something in Joey's eyes said otherwise.

"Joey don't worry, he'll be ok."

[-]

This must what be like Hell feels like, he thought. The only thing he wanted was for someone to come save him. Anybody. He had never been so scarred of a woman in his life, besides Monica of course. He could actually feel himself trembling. His only source of oxygen was his nose and a damp cloth wasn't helping.

"Why did you do it!" and "You asshole!" We're being screamed at him from this psychopath he decided to date.

The 'suffocation' stopped and Susie ripped the tape of his face, which caused him to scream out in pain. But he paid for that and got a punch to the gut.

"Look," Susie said harshly, "I am going to give you one phone call, that's it." She hissed.

He nodded, still obviously scared of the woman in front of him.

"What number?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"917-349-8882," he shuttered.

"Here," Susie held the dialing phone up to his ear.

 _"Hello," Monica answered from the other end._

"M-Mon?" He asked.

 _"Chandler? What's wrong?"_ _Monica asked, concern spreading through her whole body._

"Mon, tell- tell everyone that I love them, and that I am sorry." He looked up at Susie to make sure he didn't say anything that would hurt him.

 _"Chandler, honey, where are you?" Monica asked her concern taking over._

He looked up at Susie once more who gave him a glare that told him to finish the conversation. "Look, Mon, I have to go." The phone call was ended and his gut was met with another punch.

[-]

"Chandler, wait!" Monica yelled at the now ended phone call. She let out a soft cry which caused Joey to walk over to her.

"Mon, what was that?" Joey asked fearing the worst. Monica glanced over to living room where all of her friends had joined the conversation.

"That was Chandler," Monica said, "I think he has been kidnapped."

"What?" Joey asked.

"He told me to tell you guys that he loves you and that he's sorry." Monica said through her sobs. Joey took her into his arms. Her tears seeped through his dark blue sweeter.

"He sounded so scared," Monica sobbed against Joey's chest, "and I couldn't do anything to help him."

All of her friends were at a loss. Less than twenty-four hours ago they had all been in the coffee house, just joking round with each other. But now, now, one of them had been supposedly kidnapped. And it was Chandler, the one who would usually comfort them in situations like this. And the same thought was running through all of their minds: _Why him? Why not me?_

Everybody agreed that Monica was the one who was mostly affected, she had a special connection with Chandler. Not like the sibling relationship that Joey and him had, but more like 'the friend's zone' relationship. And everybody could tell that she was the one who was deeply affected my all of this.

It was Ross who took the first step and called the police. They told him that they were going to send one of their computer wiz's over see if they could see where the phone call came from. But they warned them that they might not be able to pinpoint the location. They also warned them that if he wasn't found in two weeks prior to the investigation they would shut it down. But all of the friends seemed determined that they would find and that they would not lose hope.

[-]

His gut aced, his lip was bleeding, and his face was bruised. His ears were ringing and all he could think about was how he had let his friends down. He didn't know but he felt like he did.

Susie had gagged his mouth with duct tape again and left the room. The door locked behind her and he was once again left in the darkness.

His mind was wondering, he was thinking about his friends, his parents (for reasons he didn't know) and how he had let them all down. If he died then Joey would be living by himself and his parents would lose their only child. It was too much to handle. Since the first time since he was eight he cried, and it wasn't just a normal cry, it was you could feel your heart breaking cry.

'Please find me, Monica, please' He begged silently.

The terrifying sound of the door being unlocked jolted him from his thoughts. He closed his eyes tightly preparing for whatever came next. He heard her footsteps grow louder as she approached him. He heard the sound of duct tape. What else could she possibly need duct tape for? It was then when he felt the strip of tape being taped over his eyes.

"Sleep well, jerk face." She whispered in his ear and left him alone again.

 **January 29, 1996 8:50 PM**

 _AN: I don't know how long this story will be exactly, but I do have the plot all laid out now all I have to do is put it into a story. BTW this is set in TOA the Super bowl if you didn't know that already. Special thanks to Dustinw522 for coming up with this story originally._


	2. Chapter 2

**January 30th, 1996 Day 2, 11:30 PM**

"Hey," Monica mumbled as she walked into her living room.

"Hey," Rachel greeted her. "Why aren't you in bed?" It was an hour ago when Rachel forced her to go to bed. All of her friends were concerned about her because she hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours.

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled as she flopped down onto the couch.

Not much had happened that day other than the police informed them that phone number came from a burner phone which they couldn't trace. They also said that if they had other evidence they were to contact them immediately. Monica went into hysterics. Chandler, her Chandler, was out there scared of what was happening to him and the police weren't doing anything about it.

Ross spent all day trying to comfort both Monica and Rachel who seemed to be on a verge of tears all the time. Joey was still in shock and was in his own little bubble. Phoebe. Well Phoebe was trying to use her psychic powers to determine where Chandler was.

But all of them found comfort in knowing that they still had each other. But a piece of their puzzle was missing and nobody could forget that. Not a single one of them left. They all slept in the living room of Monica's apartment.

"Monica, you need sleep." Ross said suddenly.

"Ross, leave me alone." Monica said, her voice weak and childlike.

"Mon, you haven't slept since yesterday, you need sleep." Ross said softly.

Monica's mind went back to when she got that phone call. She had never heard him so scared. It broke her heart to even think about it. They needed to hear it they deserved to know what they were after. She pressed a button on the phone and the phone call in which haunts her mind began to play. She watched as her friends broke down when he told them that he loved them.

"What is he sorry for?" Phoebe asked through her tears. Monica didn't know what he meant by that either so she just shrugged.

By the end everyone was in tears. I think they all realized that they weren't just doing this for Monica, they we're doing this for Chandler. Ross didn't want to believe that he had actually been kidnapped. Rachel was just trying to comfort Monica. None of them truly understood the magnitude of the situation.

"Now you know." Monica said firmly.

Rachel looked down into her hands for a moment before looking back up at Monica with tears in her eyes, "sorry, Mon."

"I just have one question for all of you." Monica said, her voice full of anger. "Do all of you want to find Chandler, or do you just want to be there for me? The one who ACTUALLY wants to find him."

"Mon, of course we want to find him. It's just that you are here and we want to make sure you are ok." Phoebe said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"So our friend could be out there in some psychopaths home and you are worried about how I'm doing?" Ross tried to cut her off but she held up her hand to stop him. "For all we know he could be out there getting crap beaten out of him and you're all worried about how I'm doing?!" Monica's voice got louder and louder but she couldn't control it.

"You know what, Mon, good luck finding him!" Rachel yelled.

Just then an envelope was slipped under the apartment door. Rachel just stared at Monica daring her to say anything. Monica snared at her before she angrily went over to pick up the envelope. She ran her fingers gingerly over the envelope. She took a deep breath and pulled out ten Polaroid pictures and a note. She carefully flipped over one of the pictures and examined it carefully. She let out a choked sob at the sight of it. It was Chandler. He had a split lip, a black eye and what looked like a broken nose. She put that picture in the back and looked at the next picture. That one showed him bound and gagged to the chair. The fear in his eyes was undeniable. Monica dropped the pictures as if they had burned her. But her attention then turned to the note.

 _Hello, I take you have found out that Chandler is with me. But don't worry he is in good hands. But I take the term 'an eye for and eye' literally. Anyway I hope your friend comes back in one piece._

Monica brought her hand up to her mouth and tears slid freely down her unchecked cheeks. She wasn't prepared for that. She looked at all of her friends who seemed to be sending her challenging looks.

"Well there you go." She said softly. The only one who was looking at her sympathetically was Ross. He had been the one to bend down and actually take the time to look at the pictures. He was beyond shocked to see his best friend bound and gagged to that chair.

"We have to find him." He whispered.

[-]

 _"Come any closer and I'll shoot." Susie said holding up a gun to his head. He saw Monica holding up her hands telling her to put the gun down._

 _"Susie please put the gun down." Monica begged taking a step forward but Susie cocked the gun._

 _"Don't come closer." Susie warned._

 _"We can sort this out." Monica said taking another step forward_

 _"No we can't." Susie said and pulled the trigger._

He bolted back into consciousness taking deep breaths. It was already beginning. If he lived through this he would have that every night. There was no way to escape it, this was his life now and he needed to accept that. His mind already made its decision, he wasn't getting out alive.

[-]

Nobody had ever seen Monica so distraught. She had cried into Ross' shoulder for almost a half-hour and she couldn't stop. Rachel felt so bad for yelling at her like that. All she wanted to do was find her best friend and all they cared about was making sure she got sleep. Monica was the most loyal caring friend Rachel ever had and all she wanted was to be in the arms of her best friend, who by the pictures was being beaten by a psychopath. If they didn't find him soon he wouldn't come back at all.

"We're gonna find him, Mon." Ross said rubbing her back. That didn't help at all. If anything it made her cry harder. "Come on, Mon, we'll find him." Monica untangled herself from Ross' embrace and slipped away into her room.

"Ross, what are we gonna do?" Joey asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You saw the pictures, you saw the way Mon broke down." Ross said quietly so Monica wouldn't hear.

"Ross you saw those pictures too, and you know that if we don't act now there will be nothing left to act for." Rachel said sternly.

"Look," Ross said. "All of us are way too emotional to do a thing right now. It's already a quarter to one we all just need to back down for the night. Sleep on it, then we'll come with a plan" Ross said.

"Ross, listen to me. One of my friends is out there being hurt and emotionally traumatized. Now if we don't act now the friend that I used to have is going to be gone completely!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel you need sleep." Ross said firmly.

"And what?! We're all going to be all night thinking about Chandler, about Monica!" Rachel yelled

"Stop it!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Monica standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Turning against each other is not going to help Chandler at all! Now if we are going to work together we need to cooperate! Can we do that?"

Rachel and Ross looked at Phoebe and Joey and they all nodded. Ross turned back to Monica and said.

"We're in."

 **January 31** **st,** **1996 Day 3, 1:00 AM**

 _AN: Done with School! I'm so happy! Anyway, I hoped you all liked chapter. Now I must get back to summer partying._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Warning I am about to ramble. First off, thanks for the amazing reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Second piece of business, Mondler is always end game (in almost all of my stories, I would tell all of you at the beginning if Mondler wasn't going to be included) But I thought I would just put that out there. And sorry if you didn't want to know that but, you know. Third and last thing. I am a very emotional person, so by no means am I trying to make all of you cry I just want to be able to get all of my emotions out into my writing. Anyway let's get to what you all came for.

 **January 31st, 1996 Day 3, 8:00 AM**

The silence was almost as bad as the fighting. Nobody knew what to say, or what to do. Where do you begin when you are looking for someone who has been kidnapped? They had already contacted the police, but they didn't seem to be doing anything. So that left them to vend for themselves.

The police had informed them that they would continue the search but they had a lot of other cases. The friends totally understood that but they couldn't just ignore this. They had truly believed that they had given up, that is until they got a phone call from them.

The latest piece of news was that they found the burner phone in a trash can at a Plaid Pantry in the West Village. Detective Wright, the detective investigating the case, interviewed the manager who owned the store asking if he saw anyone dispose of the phone. The manager was quick to say yes and identified the person immediately as Susie Moss. When Monica had asked her address Detective Wright said that because she had no criminal record they could not find her location. The only glimmer of hope was that they knew who Susie worked for.

When the group found out that Susie worked on the movie set they were at loss. They had been there at there at least two times since Chandler went missing. They had all seen her at one point, but she showed no signs of secrecy. She smiled as if nothing was going on in her personal life. Damn she could be and actress.

Detective Wright went on to say that they were going to go to her boss and find out her address, under warrant. Although the police told them not to get their hopes up, all of their hopes were up. Their fingers were crossed and their prayers were being said.

[-]

Dehydrated, starving, could things get any worse. He wasn't sure how long he had been gone but he sure knew it had been a long time. He was sure that his nose was broken, and that his jaw was bruised but pain was the only thing on his mind at the moment. Pain and his never ending nightmares.

The nightmares were usually about death but a few hours ago he had a daydream where Monica was right there with him. Standing there tears running down her face and her whispering "I'm sorry."

He truly believed that it was too late. That if they found him he would be dead or at least close to it.

He was dehydrated, he was sure that his ribs were broken, he was already emancipated. He was dying, he was sure if it.

 _Stop and stare_

 _You start to wonder why you're here not there_

 _And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

 _But fair ain't what you really need_

 _Can you see what I see?_

[-]

"Mon, honey, you have to stop biting your nails." Rachel said and grabbed Monica's hand away from her mouth.

Monica sighed in irritation, "Rachel, stop telling me what to do."

"Look, let's not fight again." Ross tried.

"Yeah, yeah that will do it, listen to the geek." Joey said, in a mocking tone.

"Why do we keep fighting?" Monica asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

Everyone shrugged not knowing what to say but knowing exactly the reason why.

Ross began to say something but was cut off by the phone ringing. It was Monica who pounced on it like a hawk.

"Hello?" She answered.

 _"Monica, this is Detective Wright. I am pleased to tell you that we have an address." He said happily._

"Oh my God, really?" Monica exclaimed.

 _"Really, if you want to meet us there that is fine." Mr. Wright explained._

"Ok, what's the address?" Monica asked reaching for a nearby pad.

 _"137 Waverly Pl, New York, apartment 9."_

"Ok I'll meet you there, Thank you so much."

[-]

The sound of the door unlocking tore him from his thoughts. He shook uncontrollably as Susie appeared from behind the door with a roll of duct tape and a… bucket? Nope a bucket full of ice water. Oh crap.

Susie tore the tape from the arms of the chair and from his mouth. The free hands was short lived when she duct tapped them behind is back and placed a piece of duct tape over his eyes.

A rush of cold water washed over him as Susie dunked his head into the bucket. He felt like he was drowning with the burning ribs and the ice cold water. He gasped for air when he came up, but then had to hold when she forced him back in.

"Susie Moss, this is the NYPD open up!" They heard someone yell from the front door.

"You stay quiet." Susie said as she slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

Susie felt smug as she walked away from him. Her revenge was perfect. She had locked the door behind her and walked over to the front door. At the last second she noticed a gun on the side table by the door. She quickly shoved it into her pants and opened the door.

"Can I help you officer?" She asked as innocent as possible.

"Yes you can, do you mind if we take a look around?" Detective Wright asked.

"Do you have a warrant?" Susie said a challenging smile spreading across her face. The smile soon faded as the Detective Wright held up the warrant. "Come on in." Susie said uneasily.

Detective Wright looked around the apartment only seeing three doors two of which were open. One was a bathroom, the second was a bedroom. But the third was what looked like a closet. He slowly walked over to the door and began to raddle the locked door's knob.

"Susie can you please unlock the closet?" He asked kindly.

"No, you can't." Susie said pulling the gun.

"Susie either way you are going to jail. If he's not in that closet you would still go to jail on account of threatening an officer. Now just open the door." Detective Wright said.

"I can't let you see what's behind that door." Susie said, cocking the gun.

"Ms. Moss you would be doing yourself a favor." Wright said.

"No!" Susie said shooting the gun. Wright was able to dodge the bullet but it ripped through the door. The detective had, had enough. He pulled out his Taser and shot it directly at Susie. The gun had been dropped but a key fell out of her pocket. Detective Wright quickly picked it up and looked up to see Monica standing in the door way of the apartment.

"I have a key." He said quietly. Monica nodded slightly and walked over to the door. She took a breath in anticipation as he unlocked the door. "Ready?" He asked before he opened it. She nodded once more. She could swear she had never been so happy to hear the sound of a door opening in her life.

Monica took a step inside the dark room and saw a dark figure sitting in an old raggedy chair. As she approached him she made out his facial features and realized it was Chandler.

"Chandler!" She exclaimed. Monica heard a mumbled response but it was still something. She knelt down next to him and softly caressed his cheek. Monica grabbed the piece of duct tape which was covering his eyes and tore it off. She gasped when she saw the state his eyes were in. Letting a single tear roll down her cheeks she placed a soft kiss to his wet fore head. It was soon when she realized that he was crying too. She felt so much pity towards him.

"Ms. Geller paramedics are on the way." Detective Wright informed her.

Monica nodded in understanding before she turned back to Chandler. Her attention soon turned to the duct tape covering his mouth. Her touch was gentle as she pulled off the tape. Then what felt like the first time in forever their eyes met.

 **January 31st, 1996 Day 3, 6:00 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

It was over, it was all over. At least she hoped so. He had seemed so broken when she found him there. His face was soaking wet and he was shaking in fear. But when she tentatively took him in her arms his defense systems came down and he cried into her shoulder.

When the paramedics arrived they said he would need to be admitted into the hospital to make sure he didn't have any brain damage or anything that needed to be treated by surgery. Chandler, who usually hated hospitals, was very ecstatic about it. Monica came to the conclusion that he wanted to be somewhere safe and secure. If she was in his shoes she would definitely want that.

The whole ambulance ride to the hospital Chandler slept. The paramedics tried to rouse him but he had fallen unconscious. But the truth of the matter was he hardly got any sleep in three days. The paramedics went into full blown panic mode. They informed Monica that he has a possible concussion, or if he broke any ribs he could have punctured a lung.

As soon as they got to the hospital Chandler had been rushed to MRI for a brain and chest scan. Monica was still scared but she believed that if Chandler was strong enough to survive the last three days, then he could surely survive this.

The hospital took it upon themselves to contact Mr. and Mrs. Bing. Monica couldn't do anything to stop them. Either way they were his parents and they deserved to know. Nora was the first to arrive and it was clear that she desperately wanted to be with her son. Even though strangers were yelling at her from her left and right she ignored them and pushed the hospital staff for information on her son. Eventually Nora had been directed to the waiting room where she recognized Chandler's five friends. She happily took a seat next to Monica where she silently broke down into tears.

Charles arrived about three hours after Nora and by then everybody had gone inside to Chandler's room. The nurse sent him in and he was shocked to see the state that his child was in. All of his friends were gathered around his bed and he was lying there unconscious bruised and broken. There was an oxygen tube in his nose to steady his breathing. A large metal brace covering his broken nose, and a dark bruise over his jaw. For the first time since Chandler was born Charles clung to Nora.

All of Chandler's friends were shocked to see the two cry into each other's shoulder. It wasn't like them at all. Nora and Charles were even shocked at themselves. But they needed to look to each other, for Chandler's sake.

The doctor had come in to inform them that Chandler didn't have a concussion just PTSD. Although he did have three broken ribs and a fractured nose. He said he would be just fine but they needed to keep him a few more days for monitoring.

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all decided to turn in around four AM to get some sleep. Monica had offered Nora her room for a few days knowing that she would never be leaving Chandler's side. Nora agreed and went home with Rachel. Joey knew that Chandler wouldn't be home for a few days so he offered Charles, Chandler's room. By five in the morning everyone was gone except Monica.

She didn't do much but watch his sleeping figure and run a hand through his hair. She would take his hand in hers and just rub tiny circles on the back of his hand. The doctors had informed her that he needed as much rest as possible so eventually Monica tried to get sleep in the uncomfortable sleeping chair that had been placed in the room. She awoke to a soft noise that sounded like someone moaning in pain. It took her a moment to realize that Chandler had woken up. He was trying so hard to move but because of his ribs he couldn't.

"Chandler, honey, don't move its ok." Monica said rushing to his side.

"Mon, it hurts." He whined, let out a painful sob.

"I know, honey, I know." Monica said kissing the top of his forehead. Monica slipped onto bed with him gently. His arm opposite of the broken ribs flew across her lap pulling her closer to him.

"Don't leave me, Mon, please." He begged sobbing into her lap.

"I wasn't going to." She said, gently rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not leaving you, sweetheart."

"I thought I was never going to see you again," He continued to sob. "I thought she would keep me until my body gave up."

Monica heart broke, she couldn't believe someone could do this to him. He was the nicest most loyal person she had ever met. He always put her and her friends before himself. But being punished for something that happened sixteen years ago is a little cruel.

A single tear rolled down her face and landed on his cheek. He looked up at her with his fearful eyes. His once shining blue eyes had lost their sparkle and become fear resided. "I'm sorry, sweetie." She said softly.

"Am I terrible person? Did I deserve what I went through these last three days?" Chandler asked suddenly.

"No, no, Chandler, she was a psychopath. You are an amazing person and you didn't deserve any of this." Monica assured him. She looked down and heard his steady breathing which indicated he had fallen asleep.

Monica's heart ached for him. He had done nothing to deserve what he went through. All he wanted to do was find the woman he could spend his forever with, but instead he got tortured for something that happened sixteen years ago. Susie most likely ruined any chances of him ever committing to a woman. He had always had a huge commitment phobia, but now after what he went through he probably will never try at love again. In that very moment all Monica wanted to do was to track Susie down and make her pay.

Monica felt his body begin to shake with tears. She felt his tears soak through the fabric of her jeans. Not knowing what to do she just sat there and rocked him back and forth while she cried with him.

"Monica?" A voice said from the door way. Monica looked up to see Nora standing near the door Chandler's room. She gestured for Nora to come closer but she stood on that spot with a hand clamped to her mouth.

"Nora he's your son, it's ok." Monica said still stroking the back of Chandler's head. Nora nodded in agreement and stepped father into the room. As she approached the bed she cautiously reached out to caress his arm. Feeling this soft touch Chandler looked up and saw his Mother standing by his bed in tears. He immediately clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder. Nora wrapped her arms around him protectively as she tried to calm him down.

Monica smiled slightly at the image of Nora and Chandler. Suddenly her urge to have a child grew ever stronger. She didn't want to be put into a position like this, though. She didn't want to be put in the position of watching her child emotionally struggle and there is nothing she could do about it. She didn't even know how Nora was handling this right now.

Chandler's tears eventually subsided and the room fell silent. Monica still sat on the bed next to him and held him as another form of protection. Monica realized that he would cling to anybody around like a safety net. She had heard that PTSD patients usually looked to the people close to them for emotional support. Even though it was painful to watch Monica knew that he needed everyone's help to get him through this.

"Monica," Nora said suddenly. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said quietly. Monica nodded lightly before looking down at Chandler who was staring right back at her.

"She'll be back sweetie don't worry." She said kissing the top of his head.

"You're not leaving, right?" He asked softly.

"No, never." Monica assured him.

"I love you, Mon." he told her.

"I know," She smiled. She looked down at him again and realized he had fallen asleep again. Except this time he looked peaceful. "I love you, too, we all do."

 _AN: So I have almost broken a rib before so I am using personal experience to help me out with this one. And I know this was a quick update but I will be pretty busy this weekend and I didn't want to wait that long to update. Anyway, thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later**

He sat on the orange couch in the coffee house, his arms protectively wrapped around himself. He was barley listening to his friends have a conversation. All he could think about was how unhappy he was and how happy they were.

Monica was dating some Richard guy (a man he honestly hated) and Ross and Rachel had gotten together literally the day he went missing. But the thing Chandler couldn't get over was that they were all smiling and being happy while he was slumped into the corner of the couch, his ribs on fire, while he sulked. He didn't even know what they were talking about, he was too busy feeling sorry for himself.

His mind tuned out the voices completely and just went into deeper thought. _This wasn't the plan_ he thought. _I should be dead, there's nothing to live for… I should be dead._ A tiny sob escaped his mouth. It was loud enough for him to hear but his friends were totally oblivious to the thought going on inside of his head.

It was those three words that had come out of Joey's mouth that made him snap back into reality. They had hit him like a tidal wave.

"I'm moving out."

Nobody said anything, they just stared at _him._ Monica, who was sitting next to him, put an arm around his shoulders to try and relieve some of the heartbreak.

"Chandler, are- are you ok with this?" Joey asked. _What the hell, of course I'm not!_

"Yea," he said, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I guess with everything that's been happening you might not want to be living alone." Anger built up inside of him. What was he mentally unstable to live alone? Was he _that_ weak?

"I'll be fine." He said knowing very well that it was a lie.

A few days had passed and his friends had helped Joey pack all of his things. He was taking everything, including the all the furniture he had bought just a few weeks ago. All he would have was the couch, desk and a few other pieces of furniture that he never used. He didn't want to believe in it until he actually left.

And he did. He moved out, he actually left. Joey, the man he had lived with for three years left. He didn't understand. Joey was his best friend, other than Monica, and he just packed his things and left. Sure he had a good reason, but why so soon? Why now? Why not later when he finally was stable and could continue on with life?

He had been out of the hospital for about two weeks and his friends were continuing on with life just fine. But his life had been brought to a halt. It was brought to a halt had he wasn't trying to make it 'go' again.

All of the anger from the last few weeks built up inside of him so, angrily, he grabbed the ugly clown jar off the counter and threw it at the door. Making it shatter into millions of tiny pieces. He soon regretted this decision when his ribs strongly disapproved. He stared at the shattered glass pieces as he rubbed his chest in pain. As he thought about it he realized that those tiny pieces were his life, and there was no way to put them back together.

He was physically shaking when he heard someone pounding on the apartment door. "Chandler!" It was Monica.

He didn't want to face her, he didn't want to face anyone. His breathing grew rapid as anger from the past two weeks built up inside of him.

"Chandler, please open the door!" He heard Monica yell.

A month ago, Chandler would have opened the door without hesitation. Now he didn't know whether to tell her to go away or open the door and face her. Silently, he cursed himself for overthinking it.

He walked over to the door, the glass crunching beneath his feet. The chain removed the deadbolt clicked but he didn't open the door he just walked over to worn couch in the corner of the apartment and sat in a fetal position. He heard the apartment door burst open and Monica rush in.

"Chandler, oh my god, are you ok?" Monica asked rushing to his side. When he didn't answer she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling this, he quickly stood up, despite the burning ribs.

He forced himself to look at her. The hurt expression on her face made him quickly look away. "I… um… I'm… I'm fine." He shuttered.

"Chandler, please don't lie." She sounded so hurt. He hated that he was provoking his friends like this, provoking _her_ like this.

"I don't know anymore." He said, "I don't know who to turn to for comfort, I don't know who can actually help me." He said trying to fight back his tears.

"Chandler," Monica said standing up and placing a hand on his chest. "You know you can always come to me, I will never push you away." She continued softly.

"I know you won't, but," He said stopping abruptly at what he was about to say. He was about to tell her that he hated that she was happy, that they were all happy. How does that make things better?

"But what?" She asked noticing his distress.

"But, you're all happy." Oh god what was he doing? Monica looked at him strangely pushing him to go on. "You're all happy, you all know what you're doing. I don't. I am emotionally stuck I can't figure out what is right and what is wrong I just don't know." He felt her eyes burning through him and he felt trapped but he continued anyway. "And then I go to the coffee house and you're all talking about your love lives and your latest promotion at work, but all I can do is sit there and try to escape my mind."

"Chandler, how long have you felt like this?" Monica asked softly.

"Ever since you found me. You were there crying over me and I just knew that you were gonna go home and continue on with life." He looked down as the tears began to fall. Monica knew that he only allowed himself to cry around her. She was the only one she could trust. "I'm sorry, Mon." He said wiping away his tears.

"Chandler, please don't apologize." She said softly stroking his check. "Just remember that I love you."

He looked over at her and was surprised to see the tears in her eyes. "I love you, too." He said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You gonna be ok sweetie?" She asked softly.

"I'll live," he said simply.

"If you don't want to be alone, my couch is open." She suggested.

"Nah, my ribs are killing me. I need to sleep in my own bed." He laughed slightly. Broken ribs not a piece of cake.

She nodded her head as she untangled herself from his embrace. "I'll let you get some sleep, then." As she moved to the door Chandler stopped her suddenly.

"Mon, wait, would you mind staying with me tonight? You know in my bed?" He asked uneasily. "I mean we have done it before, why not now?"

Monica nodded quickly agreeing, actually looking forward to being in his embrace. "Just let me go change," She said and walked out the door.

Chandler watched her leave, but an odd sense of warmth washed over him. He knew that feeling. _Oh no!_ He thought. His full blown crush for Monica had returned…

 _AN: Next chapter is where things get interesting._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Where- where am I?" He asked looking around his white surroundings. He looked in front of him to find a woman that looked remarkably like Monica, wearing all white, standing in front of him. "Mon?" He asked dumbfounded._

 _"What, no, I am Maria. I want to show you a few things." She said taking his hand and pulling him with her as they walked. In the blink of an eye they were standing in the middle of Monica's apartment where his five friends were having a heated argument. "Remember when you were back in that closet and you decided that you wanted to die?" He nodded his head yes. "And I bet you already know you're unhappy, so this is what would happen if you killed yourself." His attention turned to his friends who were just going at it._

 _"You know Joey, maybe if you hadn't moved out he would still be here!" Monica screamed._

 _"What would that have done?! Huh?! For all we know he was planning on doing this whether I was there or not!" Joey shot back._

 _"But how can you be so sure that you moving out didn't send him over the edge!" Ross yelled. "Made him think we didn't love him!"_

 _"Look blaming Joey isn't going to help!" Phoebe cut in._

 _"Yea, you guys remember when he was still missing and we were fighting. That almost split the group." Rachel pointed out calmly._

 _"Well I'm not sure out group was going to survive this anyway!" Monica said and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her._

 _Chandler stood there shocked that something like this would trigger a fight between them. He had always assumed that they would just cry on each other's shoulder and then eventually move on, but not have a major fight and split up. "Please tell me none of this is true?" He asked Maria fearfully._

 _"Oh it gets much worse." Maria said and pulled him along again._

 _"Yea that didn't really answer my question." Chandler said as they walked._

 _Suddenly they appeared in the middle of Monica's bedroom where she was crying on her bed in a fetal position. "This would be about six months after your suicide." Maria explained._

 _Chandler watched Monica cry helplessly on her bed and his heart broke. He was shocked when he she rose from her bed to reveal her very pregnant stomach. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Why is she pregnant?" He asked._

 _"When you killed yourself she was already pregnant, with Richards's baby." Maria explained._

 _"She not pregnant in reality is she?" Chandler asked scared for his life._

 _"That your choice," Maria said, "If you kill yourself then yes. But if you don't, don't count on it."_

 _"Oh thank god." He said. "Anyway, why isn't she happy? I mean shouldn't she? She is having a baby." Chandler asked._

 _"Chandler, Richard is hitting her around. Because he doesn't want kids, and he blames her for getting pregnant." Maria says softly. Chandler examined his best friend closely and noticed a few bruises on her arms and face. He watched her pull her shirt up to reveal her stomach which had red marker stained on it. It read: UNWANTED! His heart broke when he saw her burst into tears. He watched her very closely and was awe struck that even though she was in pain she was still beautiful, she would always be beautiful to him. But seeing her in this kind of distress it was all too much._

 _"I need to wake up, I need to wake up." Chandler said in a panic._

 _"Then wake up," Maria said._

He shot up in his bed breathing heavily. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, which may or may not come true based on his own actions. His hand came up to clamp his mouth while tears freely escaped his eyes. He couldn't believe that he dying would cause such a traumatic chain of events.

"Chandler," he looked down at Monica who was propped up on elbows, her eyes full of worry. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He gently laid back down on his back before he roughly pulled her close to him. "Bad dream, very bad dream."

"Care to talk about it?" She asked while she lightly ran her fingers over his chest.

"Not really," he said, "it involves you and not in a good way."

"What do you mean 'involves me and not in a good way'?" She asked looking at him oddly.

"Mon, please." He begged.

"No, no, I want to know." Monica said a determined look in her eye.

He inhaled audibly before he began to speak. "Ok basically this girl named Maria, who looked just like you by the way, was showing me life for you guys if I commit suicide…"

"Wait what?" Monica asked suddenly realizing what emotional turmoil he must be going through. "Have you been thinking about suicide or something?"

"Well I can't say I haven't." Chandler confessed and Monica's heart sunk. "If you let me continue I will explain why I am not going to." Monica nodded gesturing for him to go on.

"Anyway, she took me to your apartment where you guys were having a heated argument. Apparently you were blaming Joey he was blaming nobody. Rachel said something about you fighting when I was still missing. And then you stormed off to your room." Chandler said remembering every detail.

Monica didn't know what to say. But she spoke anyway. "So is that when you woke up?"

"No, but I'm not sure you want to know the next part." Chandler said softly.

"Why?"

"Because it involves Richard, and by the way this dream has been going I'm not sure you want to know." Chandler explained. He wasn't going to wreck her love life because of his subconscious.

"Please tell me, Chandler." Monica whined.

"Fine, but please know that I told you so." He warned before he continued. "After you stormed of, Maria dragged me into your room. She told me that it was six months after my death. When I finally worked up the courage to look at you, you were on your bed sobbing. When you stood up it turns out that you were pregnant." Chandler stopped to look at her and saw the look of hope in her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up. I asked Maria if you were pregnant in reality and she said that it deepened on what I chose to do. Kill myself or live." He closed his eyes remembering the next part vividly. "Maria told me that Richard had been hitting you around because he doesn't want any more kids and he blames you for getting pregnant. He even wrote UNWANTED across your stomach. And there were a couple of bruises on your arms and face. I'm sure there were more under the rest of your clothes." Chandler looked over at Monica who was in tears.

"Please tell me you made that up." Monica said sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Mon, I wish I did." Chandler said comfortingly. Monica snuggled in closer to his chest clutching the fabric of his shirt while she cried. "Are you mad at me?" He asked softly.

"What? No," Monica replied, "It's just you said Richard doesn't want kids, so that's probably true in reality."

Chandler pulled her closer to him vowing that he wouldn't let Richard or anyone hurt her. "It's ok, it'll be ok." He whispered.

[-]

The next day Chandler woke with his arms wrapped protectively around Monica. His head was pounding with a terrible head ache that he only got when he had nightmares. But through all of that he only cared about Monica, the only person that he would actually die for.

Her face was tear stained and her face distressed, he felt so guilty. But still so beautiful.

When she had cried herself dry she fell asleep in his arms. It was amazing having her fall asleep next to him. She was on her side but she was facing him, he was doing the same. He arms crossed like an X in front of her while her face was nuzzled against his chest. In attempt to protect her from whatever the world had to offer he wrapped both of his arms around her pulling her closer.

He tried to savor the moment but when he felt her stir he smiled slightly. He remember that even before the abduction they would do this sometimes. Such as when she had a failed date or her mother was bashing her with hatred. He would always be there when she needed him. Even though in this case it was vice versa it was still amazing to wake up with her.

"Morning," he whispered noticing her open eyes.

"Morning," she whispered back, "Sleep well?" She asked

"With you next to me? Yes." He answered. "I'm sorry about last night." He said suddenly.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "What are you sorry for?" She asked.

"For telling you about my dream." He said dejected.

"Hey I asked you to, it's my fault." Monica assured him.

As the uncomfortable silence rose Monica untangled herself from the comforting embrace. "I better go, Rachel might get worried." She explained.

"Yea…" He said. "So I'll see you later at the coffee house?" He asked.

"Yea," she said and bent down to place a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He said and she walked out of the room. Except his 'I love you' meant so much more than he could ever express. He didn't just love her, he was _in_ love with her.

 _AN: I know I am so terrible… TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

He walked into the coffee house to find all of his friends there and Richard. They had never actually met in person but Monica had talked about him. Old creep. The second he walked in anger filled inside of him just seeing him sit there, his arm securely around Monica's shoulders.

He still stood on the step by the front door just staring at his group of friends. What was the definition of friends anyway? He sure as hell didn't know. He really only considered Monica a true friend. She was loyal, trusting, and she was there when you needed her. He felt like his other _friends_ only put up with him because he lived next to Monica and Rachel. Just another insecurity he couldn't fight.

He exhaled before he walked over to the counter where he ordered a coffee. His brain still trying to fight emotions. He noticed the other day that he wasn't just physically tired he was emotionally tired. Just a side effect of torment.

When Gunther had gotten him his coffee he had joined the group at the small table next to the orange couch. Joey, Monica, and Richard were on the couch and Ross and Rachel were snuggled together on the green chair next to it. But what pissed him off was that Richard was the one who announced his presence.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Oh that's nice, he thought.

Chandler forced a smile before holding out his hand. "Chandler Bing." He said shaking Richard's hand.

Monica looked at him sympathetically before she spoke up. "Richard, honey, I told you about him. He's the funny one." Richard seemed to nod quickly.

Chandler mentally rolled his eyes his hatred for Richard becoming stronger. Not only was he dating the woman who could possibly be his forever girl, but he had an attitude. An attitude that scared him because of last night's dream.

As his friends got back to the topic that they were previously talking about all Chandler could do was watch in envy as Richard held Monica close to him. His dream depicted Richard as a monster who hit people around who carry his children. He couldn't get over this. It was almost eerie considering what he went through with Susie.

Susie was nice, you would have never known that she would hit people around. If you were just meeting her you would think: _"Oh what a nice lady, she so friendly and kind.'_ When in reality she was a monster.

That what Chandler thought about Richard. At least in his dream. He didn't know if that was what Richard actually did but the situation Chandler was in was terrifying.

He needed to tell someone else about this dream, someone that wasn't dating Richard. But what would happen if he told Ross, or Joey? They would probably laugh in his face. They would most likely be like 'ha ha nice dream.' Then what would he do? None of his friends would believe him. But the problem was they have known Richard longer that he has so they would also tell him that Richard isn't that type of person.

"Chandler?" Rachel said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Ross asked you a question." Rachel stated. Chandler forced a smile trying to cover up the fact that he wasn't listening to them.

"I wanted to know if you were available for dinner tonight." Ross said.

"Umm… I don't know." Chandler replied.

"Why? I mean it's just dinner." Rachel stated as if it was obvious.

"Yea, and were going out to celebrate Joey's big break." Phoebe said.

Chandler swallowed heavily making his discomfort known. "Um… I... uh..." Chandler shuttered not knowing what to say.

"Come on Chandler, it's not like you have anything going on." Phoebe said.

Chandler stressed his bottom lip with his teeth trying to come up with an excuse. Nervously he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think I can." He said quietly.

"Bull," Ross scoffed.

Chandler looked down into his hands nervously. He knew that they were staring at him. Their eyes were burning through him for answers.

"Come on Chandler, give us one good reason why you can't go." He heard Rachel say.

His brain was fighting to find an answer. He could either a) say that he wasn't feeling well, or b) say that's one personal question. But neither sounded good enough to him. He could feel the tears stringing to eyes, threating to fall. No he couldn't, if anyone was allowed to see him cry it was Monica.

"Chandler!" Phoebe yelled, to which he snapped his head up.

His friends saw something in his eyes that none of them could comprehend. The mixture of fear, anger, and torment was frightening. They only one of them who seemed to understand was Monica. Monica seemed to understand a lot of things they didn't. But right now all of their anger had drained when they saw a shining film covering his usually shining blue eyes.

It was Phoebe who stood up and walked over to comfort him. She had wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth.

"Chandler, honey, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Chandler said quietly and quickly untangled himself from Phoebe's embrace and bolted out the door.

"What's his problem?" Richard asked.

[-]

Run. That's what his mind told him to do. His natural instincts just told him to run.

It was such a simple question. But why the hell did he overthink it? All of his friends knew he had a special connection with Joey, but after his abduction that connection had kind of lost its spark. It was like it ran out of lighter fluid. It was just now that he was realizing this. Maybe Joey realized it before him, and that's why he moved out. But that doesn't explain why he was pushing the rest of them away. He was being an asshole and he knew it.

He was running aimlessly, not really knowing where he was going. He just chose a direction and ran. He was pretty sure he was running towards the river but he didn't know. He was aware of the life going on around him, the odd stares from the random patrons walking. But he chose to ignore them too. Then suddenly he stopped. He stopped and he took a look around him suddenly realizing where he was. The West Village. The same neighborhood that Susie lived in.

He stood on the concreate, his feet unmoving. He looked around and took in his surroundings. He was on the same road that Susie and he took that dreaded night.

What had knocked him back into action was a voice behind him calling out his name. And he ran, again. Surly one of his friends had followed him. How could they not? But considering how far he had ran, shouldn't they have lost him?

"Chandler!" The voice called out again. This only encouraged him to run faster. That is until something he saw told him to stop. It was something that the average person might consider stupid but he found it helpful. A poster that read:

 _Don't run away from your fears, confront them, and overcome them._

Overcome, don't run. Overcome.

Automatically his heels turned around began to walk in the direction that he came. He no longer felt lost he felt strong.

"Chandler!" Monica yelled running up to him. As she tried to catch her breath Chandler wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok?" She asked still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine," he said. "I just freaked out."

"I know."

"In answer to Ross' question: yes." She looked up at him shocked.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded his head 'yes'. "Joey's gonna be so happy." She stated.

"I realized that running away from my fears isn't going to help. I have to face them and then overcome them." Monica looked at him as if he was a changed man. "But that being said I'm still going to be tormented by what Susie did to me." He said softly.

Monica nodded and lifted up to kiss his cheek. But she was not prepared for what she saw in his eyes when she pulled away. She took the hint and slowly leaned. A moment in time she would never forget.

In that very moment their lips met. It was captivating, beautiful, and loving. Emotions that she had never felt before came at he like a tidal wave. Her arms linked around his neck and his arms found her waist. His lips were so soft against hers it was like heaven. As he set the pace Monica moaned happily into his mouth. All thoughts of Richard escaping her mind. All she cared about was the man right in front of her who had been through so much and now his lips were against hers. It was the start of something amazing... she could feel it.

 _TBC…._

 _AN: I know that these updates are quick… but people its summer!_


	8. Chapter 8

The dynamics in their friendship had shifted in that very moment. They had entered the 'friend's zone' a long time ago, but they felt some sort of spark that they had never felt before. It was like fate had chosen them to become something more, but they just didn't realize it.

It was Chandler who broke the kiss, it was also Chandler who put a stop to whatever was happening before it began. "Mon, we can't do this." He said.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly.

"Because," he said. "You're with Richard a well sophisticated, none suicidal man." Chandler remarked.

She sighed sadly, what had she expected to happen? Chandler would never take advantage of a situation like that. He would never take advantage of _her_ like that.

"Besides I'm not ready for a relationship." He continued.

"We should head back anyway." Monica said shoving her hand into her pockets.

"Yea, and you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this?" He asked as they began to walk back to their apartments.

"Sure," she said hand reached down and linked their fingers as they walked.

As they walked he silently cursed himself. Was he bound to break his own heart? Was he bound to make himself move on? Of course he was, why else would he turn down the most beautiful woman he has ever known? He told her to go back to Richard, with that stupid mustache. But at least he got to kiss her. The one small memory of her that he would never let himself forget.

[-]

That night they had all gone out together to celebrate Joey's new role on 'Days of Our Lives'. To celebrate the fact that he was making enough money to support himself. He didn't need a roommate. Damn that stung.

When Joey had told him he was moving out he looked like he had lost everything. But in his mind he truly did. Having Joey live with him was like having a security guard 24/ 7. However, when Joey moved out the deadbolt and the chain became his guard. It was stupid that he had expected Joey to stay where he was. Joey was capable to live by himself, he believed in himself. It was him who couldn't do it, he didn't believe in himself nor was he capable of living alone. He had spent most of his life alone so when he met his friends he held onto them and never dared to let go; they were family.

As the night went on Joey talked about what it was like on a TV set and what it was like to live alone. Even though he was physically there he wasn't emotionally there. He had blocked them out long before he had gotten there. His mind was torturing him with thoughts about that kiss with Monica and Joey's sudden absence from his life. His state of silence had proved that.

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth hoping that this night would be over soon so he could go home and grieve. Alone.

The night continued and his friends were having a blast talking about whatever they were talking about. He honestly wanted nothing to do with the conversation anyway so he chose not listen. He didn't want to hear about how great their lives were, or how amazing their job was. He defiantly didn't want to hear about love lives. That's why he had zoned out in the first place. It stung to even think about his last "relationship", if you could even call it that. His attention was firmly focused on his new found love for Monica. He knew she was out of his league but nobody could stop the way he feels. Somehow he had to get over her, he just had to.

[-]

Monica got home that night and sighed when she realized that Rachel was at Ross'. She would have had Richard over but she really didn't want to talk to him, after hearing Chandlers dream a part of her just began to hate him. And she was pretty sure that Chandler had a deep hatred for him. She saw the way he looked at Richard in the coffee house. It was hatred, deep hatred. She wondered if it had something to with the fact that he was with _her._ She couldn't deny that he had feelings for her.

It used to be subtle hints, but know singles were coming off of him in waves. It used to be little things like sitting too close to each other, or the most intimate of touches. But now it was pick-up lines, flirtatious smiles, or as revealed that day… kissing.

She sighed and walked over to the couch where a picture of the group sat on the end table. As always, it was Chandler that she noticed first. His arm was around her pulling her closer and her hand rested on his knee. Her head rested on his shoulder as he had a look of pure look of bliss on his face.

She felt her eye lids grow heavy and she decided to turn in for the night. But she knew that she would just lay there, restless, while she thought about him.

She opened her closet door and grabbed the t shirt she had stolen from him the night before. After pulling it over her head she breathed in the smell. It felt like he had his arms wrapped around her again. This was her safe haven, he was her safe haven.

When she laid down on her bed she glanced over at the picture of Ben, which rested on her bed side table. A wide smile spread across her face as the thought of being a Mom entered into her mind. Ross had told her before that she would make an amazing Mother that she was born to be one. She always pictured herself having a child when she was happily married. The scene of her baby coming into the world was always clear, the father wasn't. When she first started dating Richard she could start to see him as the role of the father. But ever since Chandler told her about his dream his face faded away and was replaced, but he wasn't clear yet. She wanted a kid, but not with someone who didn't.

As she drifted asleep she found herself in the 'picture'. There was the doctor, her, the baby, and the father. When she saw who it was, though, everything seemed to click. It was Chandler. It was him who helped bring her child into the world. It was him who was kissing her forehead as she gently stroked her newborn's head. It was him who she loved.

She blinked and looked around her new location. A wedding ceremony.

It was small but beautiful. She looked around the rustic barn that had sparkling lights all over and white roses. It was her dream wedding.

She looked ahead to the alter and there he stood in that dashing tuxedo placing a ring on her finger. Even though it was silent it was overwhelming. It made her burst into tears. Damn, this is what it feels like to fall in love.

[-]

When she knocked on Richard's door the next day she fully knew that she was in love. But not with Richard with Chandler. That one little kiss from the day before was all she needed to let her past feelings out.

Her heart began to race when he opened the door looking flushed. "Monica!" He exclaimed as if he was surprised. Little did she know that what he had done would make this break up a hell of a lot easier.

"Can I come in?" She asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Her expression was confusion, why was he acting so suspicious?

"No." He answered quickly.

She looked at him oddly. She was going to say something but then a woman appeared from behind the door wrapped in a sheet. Her expression of confusion soon turned to a mixture of anger and surprise. "Monica I can explain." He tried.

"No! I don't deserve this! Have a nice life!" Monica screamed and ran down the stairwell.

"Monica-!" Richard yelled after her.

"Go to hell!" She yelled at him furiously

She was mad of course. Even though she didn't care it still hurt. Did he not respect her? Did he care at all about her? It was obvious that he didn't. At least she would never have to see him again.

 _AN: We're getting closer. We have about three chapters left until I fix these problems that I have only brought upon myself. TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

She ran up the stairs to her apartment, taking two steps at a time. She needed to get to him before her brain exploded. All she could think about was him and how much she loved him, and what she loved about him. She needed to feel his lips on hers. She needed him to make love to her. She needed them. It was all she needed.

By the time she had reached her floor she was completely out of breath. So she stopped in front of apartment 19. She looked at her reflection in the shining bronze numbers. Taking a deep breath she placed her shaky hand on the door knob and tuned it.

He had heard the door open but he never turned around in his Barcalounger to face whoever came in. He was hurting too much. Joey was gone, Ross had Rachel. Monica, well Monica had Richard. He knew that Phoebe was there but she would do some sort of aura cleaning. Nobody knew. Nobody cared.

His fetal position on his Barcalounger was uncomfortable but it made him feel safe. He didn't need the pain of the world. The world that was hurting him at least. His world had come down at the first beating at Susie's.

She could see that he was in his chair but he was so still, so lifeless. If you had just walked in you would have thought he was dead. But over the past few weeks he was always so still. Monica had guessed that he had adjusted to being so still, based on how she found him at Susie's.

She walked in front of the chair and found him wide awake, a vacant expression on his face. It broke her heart to see him so broken. So fragile.

"Chandler?" She asked softly placing a hand on his arm. Slowly his eyes moved up to meet hers. Tears clinging to his eyes, threating to fall. She felt like she was back in the hospital when he pulled her roughly to him.

"Why?" He asked her burying his face in her shoulders.

"I don't know why, sweetie." She said as he continued to cry. She did know that part of this had to be because of her. In that moment she vowed that she would never be the reason that he cried again.

"Mon," He said suddenly. "I need to kiss you."

She pulled back surprised. She was about to say something but his lips were crashing into hers. The feeling that consumed the day before came rushing back. A feeling that she never wanted to let go.

His hands found their way to her waist as she parted her lips. He wanted so badly to just take her into tat bedroom and make love to her, but he knew that they needed to talk.

Hesitantly he pulled back breaking kiss. "Mon, before we do this I think we need to talk." He said as steadily as he could.

"Yea we probably should," she said. "Look before you say anything, if you tell be go back to Richard I will happily say screw him." A look of confusion spread across his face. "The jerk was cheating." She explained.

"Oh, Mon, I'm so sorry." He said comfortingly.

"I don't even care, I went there to break up with him anyway." She said. "You know why?" He shook his head 'no' before she continued. "I realized that I loved someone else."

He looked at her trying to convince himself that this was real, that it wasn't some dirty little joke she was playing on him. "Well who is it?" He asked uneasily.

"Well he's a guy I know," she started, "He's sweet, kind, generous. He is the only person in the world that can cheer me up even if I don't want to. He drop dead gorgeous." She saw him blush which caused her to attentively trace the scare that was on his chin. "And I know you would like him."

He knew that she was talking about him. He knew that she loved him.

"I love you, too, Monica." He confessed suddenly. She looked at him surprised. Her original intent of coming to him was to tell him that she loved him but she never expected for him to say it back.

The tears that were threating to fall before finally found their release as their lips met again. To her it was surreal. It was like she was inside of last night's dream. But he was right there in front of her kissing her… telling her that he was hers. Forever.

The kiss became passionate and his hands had found the hem of her shirt where he lightly traced circles on her skin.

"Monica, tell me what you want." Chandler mumbled against her lips.

"You." She mumbled back. With that he slowly moved down to her neck and carried her into his bedroom. His lips never leaving her.

[-]

Monica listened to his steady breathing as she curled up next to him. He had fallen asleep over and hour ago but she couldn't find sleep. She had tried she really had but avail. Her mind always wandered back to their act of lovemaking. It was so intense. But a good intense. He had listened to what she had wanted and fulfilled her wishes. He had whispered 'I love you' more times then she could count. By far the best she ever had.

She turned in his arms so that she would be facing him. Her fingers lightly traced his chest and the now yellowing bruising from the 'incident'. It still pained her to think about what he must have gone through. But it was quite obvious to her and her friends that he just wanted to move on.

Chandler had even gotten a phone call immediately after he was delivered the new that Joey was moving out that Susie would be spending twenty years in jail because of what she did. If anything that was the highlight of his day.

Monica looked and was met by a pair of shining blue eyes. "Morning," He whispered.

"Morning." She said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mon, do you really love me?" He asked.

"What? Of course I do." She exclaimed.

"Oh thank god, because if you didn't I was going to have to ask you to lie." He quipped. She laughed and turned over to the clock to check the time. 5:30 PM

"You know, honey, I would love nothing more than to stay, but it almost dinner time. So I got to go." Monica said and rolled out of bed. She heard Chandler groan behind her. She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find and pull it over her head. It just so happened to be his t shirt.

"Look, sweetie, I'm coming over tonight. I love you." Monica said and placed a soft kiss on his lips once more before she walked out.

When she entered her apartment with her clothes in her hand she had expected nobody to be there. But she walked in to be faced by Phoebe and Rachel.

"H-Hi." She said nervously.

Rachel stood up and walked over to the door with her arms crossed. "Where have you been?" She asked. For the first time in her life, Monica didn't know what to say. If she said Richards, it would be obvious that she was lying because she wasn't wearing any pants.

"I can't believe you Monica! You cheated on Richard?" Rachel asked turning a deep shade of red.

"No! I went to his apartment this morning to find that _he_ was cheating on _me_ so I broke up with him." Monica explained, defending herself as quickly as possible.

"Alright who then did you sleep with?" Phoebe asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Chandler."

 _TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

Her two friends stared at her wide eyed and in shock. It was actually quite amusing for Monica to watch her friend's mouths open and close, open and close, trying to find words. Sure she would have reacted the same way, but it a lot more fulfilling if you're on the receiving end of the shocked expressions.

"Chandler? As in our Chandler?" Rachel finally asked.

"How Chandlers do you know?" Monica asked sarcastically. "Yes, our Chandler."

Phoebe and Rachel stood planted into the floor, both of them trying to comprehend what was happening between their two best friends.

"Ok, while you two are thinking about that I'm gonna go change." As Monica started to walk towards her bedroom, Phoebe grabbed her arm.

"Mon, wait. Aren't we going to talk about this?" She asked. Monica looked back and forth between Rachel and Phoebe. When she finally gave in she gestured to the couch with a sigh.

She plopped down onto the couch in between Rachel and Phoebe. "What do you guys want to know?" She asked.

"Well, stuff like, how it happened," Rachel said.

"And what he was like," Phoebe added.

"Well it kinda started a few days ago. Right after Joey moved out Chandler kind of had an emotional break down," Both girls nodded. "Well anyway he confessed to feeling, I don't know, trapped you might say. He was so broken." She shuddered at the memory of it. "Well anyway he asked me to stay with him that night, and I did."

"Is that when it happened?" Phoebe asked, cutting her off.

Monica gave her the angry look before continuing. "No, let me finish." She took a nice calming breath before she could begin again. "He had a dream that night that kinda freaked him out. And I was there for him and that's when my feelings for him started to change. Waking up in his arms just felt so natural, so perfect." She sighed remembering having that rush just a few minutes again. "Anyway, when he stormed out of the coffee house yesterday I chased him all the way into the West Village."

"Isn't that where Susie lived?" Rachel asked, cutting her off again.

"Yea, and that freaked him out." Rachel and Phoebe nodded once more. "Anyway when I finally caught up to him we shared the most amazing kiss. He just held me but pulled me really close to him. But then he stopped and we both agreed to just be friends. I immediately regretted that decision when I had a dream where we were I had a baby. Now I have had this dream before but the father wasn't always so clear. But this time I saw Chandler." Rachel already looked like she was about to burst into tears and so did Phoebe. "So when I woke up this morning I had already made my decision about breaking up with Richard, but when I got there he was in bed with another woman." The two women's mouths dropped open in and angry/ surprised expression.

"He really did that?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, and well I had taken it as a relief. I wouldn't have to have the 'talk' with him." Monica continued. "So after I left Richard's I headed straight to Chandler's. But when I found him he was pretty depressed. He was so depressed, I hated it." A few tears slid down her face at the memory of his broken figure in his chair. "But when he asked to kiss me I didn't know what to say. So I let him take the lead."

"Wow, you let _him_ lead?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"Yea, why is that so hard to believe?" Monica asked confused.

"Well it's just not like you to give up such power like that." Phoebe explained.

"Phoebe, that's what you do when you're in love." Rachel and Phoebe's ears perked up at her latest statement. "That's right I said the 'L' word."

"You love him?" Rachel asked? Monica nodded tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh Mon!" She exclaimed and reached over to pull her in to a tight hug. Phoebe not far behind.

Rachel pulled away when she felt something wet land on her shoulder and was shocked to see Monica crying. Not knowing what to do, she lightly brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face.

"Mon, sweetie, why are you crying? You should be happy." Phoebe asked.

"Happy tears, happy tears." She cried.

Her tears subsided enough for her to finally talk again. At least she thought she could talk again. "He was amazing," she stated. "He was caring, loving, and he did exactly what I told him to do. But he did them better than expected. He said he loved me." She said and few more tears fell down the side of her face.

Rachel and Phoebe, who were crying with her, began to realize that yes in fact their two best friends were in love. And they meant it.

"Mon, I am so happy for you!" Rachel exclaimed and hugged her tightly again.

Monica smiled at her words. She might be happy, but this is the happiest she has ever been. In fact she couldn't even express how happy she was.

"So Mon," Phoebe said suddenly, and she turned to look at her. "How was he?" Monica could sense the tone in her voice. It the _"how was he in bed?"_ tone.

She blushed slightly at the sudden turn in the conversation. Although, she couldn't say she was surprised. Phoebe and Rachel have always been the type of people to love the details about what happens in the bedroom. But in this case she was very open about talking about her new 'lover', as you might call it.

"Amazing," she said softly after a few seconds of silence. "Amazing in a sense that at one point I thought I was dreaming."

"Well how to it start?" Phoebe asked. Mentally Monica rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of privacy.

"Are you sure you guys want to talk about this?" She asked silently begging that she could change the conversation.

"Yea!" They yelled simultaneously.

Monica sighed heavily before she agreed. "I guess it all started when he asked what I wanted. I told him that I wanted him and he started to kiss my neck and then carried me into his bedroom." Monica saw her two friends shudder just like she and Phoebe had when Rachel told them about her first kiss with Ross.

[-]

"Now remember what we talked about, just ask him." Ross said to Joey as they approached apartment 19.

"I know, I know. But do you really think he'll take me back?" Joey asked fearfully.

Ross sighed sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder. "Joey, I have known Chandler for a long time and one thing I know about him is that he loves his friends. He'll do anything to help you."

Joey nodded understanding what Ross was telling him. Chandler was one of the best people he had ever known. Right after they had found him, Joey was with him in the hospital and he had asked if _he_ was ok. Even though he was the one lying in the hospital, he had asked Joey if he was ok.

Or the time he had told him was moving out, he had let him do his own thing with very little resistance. Although, Monica had told them what had happened with his break down, he cared enough about Joey to not let his anger show.

"You ok, Joe?" Ross asked when he noticed that he had drifted off.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff." Joey explained.

Joey took another deep breath before he turned to the apartment door. Even though his palm was sweating he placed a sharp yet firm knock on the door.

The apartment door swung open and a very surprised Chandler appeared.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

Joey gave him a forced smile before he looked around the apartment. "Hey can we come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Chandler said and moved out of the way so the two men could enter.

"Look there's something you should know." Joey said and a very concerned look appeared on Chandler's face. "I have run out of money, and as you know I have lost my job at _Days of our lives,_ so all of this has led to me giving up the apartment." A smile suddenly appeared on Chandler's face knowing exactly what he was asking. "So I was wondering if I could maybe move back in." Joey said and began to worry his bottom lip with is teeth.

"Do you even have to ask?" Chandler asked jokingly.

"So you'll take me back?" Joey asked still slightly worried.

Chandler nodded in approval before him and Joey shared one of their signature 'Bro-mance hugs'.

"Hey why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Ross asked noticing his sudden change in behavior. Just yesterday he was a depressed shell of a man, but now he was all happy and stuff.

"No reason," he lied lamely after him and Joey broke the hug.

"Yea right," Ross scoffed, "there's something."

"Maybe there's something, but it doesn't really involve you." Chandler quipped and he walked over to sit in Barcalounger.

Suddenly Joey gasped and pointed his fingers accusingly at him. "You hooked up with someone!" He said loudly.

"M-maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Chandler said awkwardly.

Joey and Ross suddenly became very intrigued. It was like watching a child lie, it was so obvious.

"So?" Joey asked after a few moments of silence.

"So what?"

"So who was it?" Ross asked.

"Um," Chandler shifted uncomfortably in his chair trying to avoid the upcoming conversation. "Well… it might have… it was kind of…. Monica." He shuttered out.

Joey had a wide smile spread across his face that told him, _well done._ Ross on the other hand turned a dangerous shade of red. He looked like he was about to kill him.

"What?!"

"Now, Ross calm down. It not what you think." Chandler tried before Ross cut him off.

"Not what I think?! You slept with my little sister!" Ross yelled furiously.

"No! I didn't just sleep with you sister." Chandler mocked. "I love her."

Ross and Joey looked at him like he had just told them he was moving to New Jersey.

"Y-you love her?" Ross asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, and we didn't just sleep together, we proved to each other that we love each other." Chandler explained, trying his best to convince Ross and Joey.

"So what would you call it? Because in my world we call it sex." Joey asked.

"Joey listen to me, have you ever been in love?" Chandler asked.

"No."

"Then you don't know what it feels like to sleep with someone you love. You have a connection, you care about what happens to them. You always put them before yourself. So in answer to your question I would call it 'Making Love'." Chandler said softly.

"Man, when did you become such a girl?" Joey joked lamely.

Chandler shook his head at his friend's try at a joke. But then quickly turned back to Ross.

"Look, Ross, I love your sister so can you please just give us a chance?" Chandler asked with a hint of fear yet hope.

Ross swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat and sighed. He looked at Joey and Chandler before nodding his head in approval and Chandler let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll give you a chance, I trust you." Ross said.

"Thank you Ross, thank you so much."

"Ok when you two stop acting like girls I will be moving in, so when will that be?" Joey asked sarcastically.

Ross and Chandler shot each other annoyed glances at Joey's joke which was better than the last one.

"Joey, you can start moving in anytime you want. But as long as you stop making jokes about me being a girl." Chandler said. Joey smirked at Ross but Chandler quickly picked up on this. "That applies to Ross as well." Joeys face fell in disappointment.

"Welcome home buddy." Chandler said and patted Joey on the back.

 _AN: TBC… the chapter after this will be the epilogue. And it might take a while because it will be long._


	11. Chapter 11

Monica climbed the stairs of her apartment complex, half expecting Ross and Rachel to making out on the couch when she walked into the apartment. It was cute the first couple of times but after walking in on them about ten times later it's like, get a room. Although, as Monica thought about it, she and Chandler did the same thing. But not as often as those two did.

Even though Monica and Chandler had only been together for about a week, their relationship was strong. They knew each other's weaknesses; each other's pet peeves; each other's hearts. Their foundation had been built off of their friendship. And no matter what the rest of their friends tried to tell them (besides Joey) they truly believed that they were hotter than Ross and Rachel.

Monica reached her apartment and heard soft music playing from inside. _I swear if Ross and Rachel are doing on my couch I'm going to kill them,_ Monica thought. She took a deep breath before she opened her apartment to find a candle lit apartment. And Chandler.

Monica looked around the romantic setting. There were candles everywhere you looked. A romantic dinner set up in the kitchen (that she was positive that he had gotten to-go from a restaurant). But the thing that mattered the most to her was he loving, sweet, wonderful boyfriend who stood in the middle of the apartment with a wide grin across his face.

"So?" He finally asked. "What'd you think?"

A shiny film covered her eyes as she walked up to him and looked him in the eye. "I think it's amazing," she said and lifted up to kiss him.

When she pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much," he whispered.

A sigh of happiness escaped her mouth as a tear rolled down her face. "I love you," she whispered back.

Both of them, not daring to move, just stayed rooted in their spot and swayed back and forth to the music. She linked her arms around his neck as he placed the softest of kisses on her neck, moving all the way up until he captured her lips.

"You know, honey, we can always skip dinner," he mumble suggestively against her lips.

Monica moaned in response but pulled away. "I would love that, but I'm hungry. But after…" she trailed off running her fingers up and down his chest.

Chandler took a deep breath as he tried to keep his cool. With the combination of his beautiful girlfriend teasing him the thoughts about what was about to come that night was already exhilarating.

"So, Mr. Bing, what's for dinner?" Monica asked as her fingers continued to torturously run over his chest.

"Ah well, it took me and Joey all day, but it's just pasta." Chandler replied sheepishly.

Monica noticed his embarrassment and egger to reassure him, she lightly stroked his cheek. "I think it's sweet," she said and pulled him into another kiss.

When the two finally decided to sit down at the kitchen table Monica was impressed with the quality of the food.

"Oh my god, Chandler, how did you make this?" She said with a mouth full of food.

"Well I stole ingredients from you," he said and Monica gave him her angry happy face. "And then Joey and I spent all day trying to make it. It only took three tries." Chandler quipped.

The happy couple continued on with dinner sharing loving glances here and there and loving smiles. No matter what their friends believe Monica and Chandler were the hotter couple. No question.

"Hey, honey," Monica said suddenly and Chandler looked up. "What made you do this, I mean like is this technically our first date?" She asked.

Chandler pondered that for a moment. The truth of the matter was he really didn't have a reason. If anything all it was, was a desire to be with her.

"I don't know," he confessed, "I mean I guess this is our first date, but honestly I wanted to spend alone time with you, since Ross and Rachel have had the apartment every day since we got together." Monica laughed slightly when he rolled his eyes at his own statement. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that this is technically our first date and that I wanted to spend too alone time with you."

"That is so sweet," she said running her thumb over his hand. "They do spend a lot of time in the apartment don't they?" Monica asked breaking the moment.

"I know, like give it a rest already!" He exclaimed.

Everyone thought it was all natural but both Monica and Chandler believed that they were doing that to prove that they were a hotter couple than them.

"You know I say we give them a taste of their own medicine." Chandler said mischievously.

"Go on," Monica said with a mischievous grin.

"Well we both have the day off tomorrow, and I know darn well that Ross and Rachel are gonna want the apartment. So I say we make out on the couch and when they walk in the will understand what we have been going through." Chandler's sinister plan for revenge made Monica love him even more, if that was possible. "And then if Ross uses the 'That's my sister!' excuse then you will say…. To Rachel by the way…. 'That's my brother!" Chandler wore a proud look, his plan made perfect sense and Monica loved it.

"Oh, and you know we could probably get Joey to help." Monica said happily.

"How?"

"Well, Joey is the only one that actually believes in our relationship, so maybe he could give us a heads up as to when Ross is heading over." Monica explained seeing the confused look on her boyfriend's face.

Chandler thought about it for a minute before he nodded in agreement. Suddenly the joy look on Chandlers look faded into a look of intense thought.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked noticing his change in demeanor. Chandler shook back into reality, as if he had woken up from a dream, and looked up at Monica quickly.

He shook his head, trying to indicate that nothing was wrong but the look on Monica's face told him otherwise. "I just… had a flashback, not a big deal." Chandler tried.

"Was it about what happened at Susie's?" Monica asked softly, knowing that there were more of these to come in the future. Chandler nodded his head 'yes' in response as the painful memories flooded his mind. He had had these a couple times before Monica and he got together but they were subtle. Now they were almost like a simulation of what had happened. He knows that he should tell Monica about what he had been through but he was afraid that it would change what she saw in him.

Realizing that he had to make his move he slowly rose from his chair at the kitchen table and walked around to kneel in front of her. "Mon, I want you to know that what I'm about might be hard for you to hear." A scared look on Monica's face appeared as she listened to his monotone voice.

"Chandler, what's going on?" Monica asked fearfully.

Chandler pinched the bridge of his nose before he spoke. "I need to tell you about what happened at Susie's." Monica swallowed audibly. "I can't hide anymore." He whispered.

The air of vulnerability was painful whether you cared or not. Tears welled up in Monica eyes as she thought about it.

"The first thing I remember is waking in that dungeon," that was the perfect word for it, "I had a headache because the last thing I remember was being hit on the head with something. Anyway, my hands had been duct tapped to the arms of the chair and a strip covered my mouth. I vividly recall Susie coming in with a damp cloth and just…" Chandler trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence, but did anyway. "Suffocated me."

A sob escaped Monica's mouth as she could only imagine what he must have gone through. But she couldn't say anything because she knew he had to get this out.

"After was, quote, satisfied, she tore the duct tape off of my mouth and of course it hurt because everyone knows I'm an idiot. So she punched me in my gut. That's when she let me call you. But when we hung up I guess that's when it all began. She kept hitting me and all I could think about was how I had let all of you guys down." His latest confession caught her by surprise. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but I knew that if I had died I would never be able to tell you that I loved you ever since that first thanksgiving in 87'. I would never be able to tell Joey how much I appreciated his friendship. Never be able to apologize to Ross and Rachel about everything that I had inflicted on them. Never be able to listen to Phoebe's laugh again." Tears flowed out of his eyes like a stream as Monica did the same.

"Honey," Monica whispered sadly. Chandler swore in that moment that his emotions would not get the best of him again so he continued.

"I remember that my whole body was burning and that I was crying. I then battled with myself about whether not I wanted to die, and I did. It just kept getting worse. On the second day she brought in a bat, but it never hit my head only my ribs." Chandler continued but stopped abruptly remembering what happened next.

"I had a dream after I passed out that you had found me. And Susie wasn't happy about it so…" Chandler closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the torment. "She killed me." He said in a whisper. "That night I couldn't sleep so I stayed awake and prayed that you would find me. And sure enough you did, but not before a little bucket torture. It was hell, Mon, hell."

Damn, he let his emotions get the best of him.

But it wasn't like she was any better…

Hell, they were both emotional train wrecks.

"Chandler," Monica whispered as she slid out of her chair to kneel with him. Her breathless sobs took over her and even though her mouth was moving no words were coming out. Not knowing what to do, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

"I love you," he whispered.

More tears clung to the end of her lashes at his words. "I love you, too." Although a deep sadness was running through her veins, a rush of happiness hit her as he placed the softest of kisses on her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he picked her up and carried into her bedroom where he had also lit candles. And just a little touch was a rose pedals on the bed.

[-]

Chandler watched as Monica slept next to him. The clock read Four AM, but to him it felt like one.

They had made love through the night, never holding back what they were feeling. They love they felt for one another, happy responses. It was just like the connection from the first night they had spent together. But better.

Even though his crush for her had never been a small one, Chandler couldn't help but wonder if Susie was part of the reason they got together. Part of him believed that they were destined to get together, but another part of him believed that their story was because of the repercussions that had played out from Susie's. All he knew is that he was part of something amazing, and he wasn't going to wreck this one.

His friends always tried to tell him that he was better than he made himself out to be. Joey and Monica especially. All of them agreed that it was kind of sad the way he always put himself down. Always saying that he was unlovable, unattractive… a man who would end up alone.

Even when Heckles died he was thrown into a pity party that only he was invited to. All his friends could do was watch from the outside as he desperately tried to find love… but then he found Susie. The woman who turned his life around for the worst, or the best.

None of them had ever been so scared. All of them had been effected and in the worst way possible. Phoebe and Joey both agreed that life just wasn't the same without his little jokes that he told every day. But it had hit Rachel pretty hard. She felt terrible because she would never be able to thank him for helping Ross and her getting together. And then there was Monica. She was a total train wreck. She probably got two hours of sleep at the most while he was missing. It was like watching a child away from his parents.

[-]

Chandler awoke the next morning to the sound of an argument coming from the living room. He tried to wake Monica only to realize that she was one of the people in the next room fighting.

" _Why can't you use your apartment Ross?!"_

Chandler hit his head against the pillow in frustration, he knew that this was bound to happen at some point but now? Really?!

" _Why can't you use Chandler's apartment?!"_

Chandler quickly got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and a t shirt. Angrily he walked over to the door and swung it open.

"Why can't you two take a break for a little bit, Ross?" Chandler said calmly as he walked into the living room.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Look, Ross, I'm happy for you and Rachel, I am, but seriously do you have to have the apartment every night?" Ross was about to point out that Monica and Chandler got the apartment last night but Chandler quickly cut him off. "No, Ross, look, you two have been together for what like a month? Month and a half? I bet that every night before me and Monica got together that she had to listen to you and Rachel go at it in the next room. In her apartment, I must add. Now can't you guys let us take our turn?" Monica smiled at his bluntness. It was like watching a father discipline a child.

"No." Ross said firmly.

"No?" Chandler asked and Ross nodded his head in a challenging way. "Is it because Monica is your sister?" Chandler asked accusingly. "Because you are her brother and, Rachel I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure Monica appreciates seeing you stick your tongue down her best friend's throat."

"Yea, well I don't like seeing that either." Ross said gesturing at Monica and Chandler.

"Ross, why do you guys need the apartment so badly?" Chandler asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because it's better than mine." Ross said quietly, almost unheard.

Chandler shook his head in amazement of his friend's greed. "You are unbelievable." Chandler sharply. "Look, I don't care if you approve of me and Monica, because I love her and that's all that matters. And if you don't want to see us," Chandler suddenly pointed to the door, "there's the door."

When Ross didn't say anything Chandler walked back into the bedroom, rolling his eyes on the way with Monica in tow.

As Chandler did a back flop onto the bed Monica closed the door behind them. Monica looked at her boyfriend who had his face buried in his hands.

"Chandler," Monica said as she approached the bed. Chandler pulled his hands away from his face and turned to look at her. "That was impressive." She said smiling.

"Really?"

"It was kind of a turn on," she stated.

Chandler roughly pulled her onto the bed and they made love once more.

 **Two Years Later**

Chandler smiled as he saw his soon to be wife walk down the aisle. Monica and her father had their arms linked as Monica happily walked down the aisle. Her tears already clinging to her eyes and they were just getting started.

As Monica joined Chandler at the end of the aisle their lifetime commitment was being made as Chandler said his vows.

"Monica, I never really knew what true love was… until we found each other. I knew the moment that we shared our first kiss that we would last. That we would die together. You have always had my heart, never forget that. Please remember that I love you, no matter what we go through; no matter what trials we face; no matter what the world troughs at us."

Monica was officially in tears by the time he finished. But when Joey told her that it was her turn she had a hard time finding her voice.

"I had such a hard time writing this and it's going to sound totally cliché but that's ok, because I know you won't care. Words can't express how much I love you. If someone asked me on a scale of one to ten how much I love you. I would have to say one. Because some people don't understand that there and an infinite amount of numbers between zero and one. You gave me a forever, you're giving me a forever. I can't imagine a life without you. Thank you for giving me my forever."

Not a single dry eye in the room. Monica had officially made Chandler cry at his own wedding. It was true though, they had given each other inanities.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce to you for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Chandler Bing." Joey said excitedly. "You may now kiss your bride." Joey said to Chandler.

Chandler smiled as he took a step forward and leaned in for his first kiss as a married man. And as changed person.

Chandler smiled widely when he realized how thankful he was that she had found him.

The End

 _AN: So there you guys go, I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you did thank you so much for sticking by it even with my bad updating skills. And I would just like to point out that I got the idea of infinity's thing 'The Fault in Our Stars' and that I don't own it. But once again thank you so much for reading._


End file.
